What NOT to do around
by Swt Cutie
Summary: A list on ten things not to do around a certain character! It's also a list of things you can do to annoy the heck out of the Skip Beat cast! The summary kinda sucks, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Ren

A/n: okay those of you who have read my FanFictions I am super happy! I am a horrible author, I have been incredibly lazy in updating my other story **Soda**. I felt bored so I did this…I KNOW! I should

have updated for Soda but I need…I don't know…something! But I'll try, _try_ to write something this week…

Okay! Disclaimer-I own nothing, I'm incredibly saddened by this fact.

Things NOT to do around Ren

Mention Sho is single and available for the day then wiggle your eyebrows suggestively.

Lock him in a closet with Kyoko, naked.

Sell all of his clothes on Ebay and replace all of them with princess and bunny costumes.

"Accidentally" push him into Yashiro causing a "accidental" kiss, especially when Kyoko is around.

Announcing his love for Kyoko, with speakers on the Tokyo Tower, on national television

Put (temporary) pink hair dye in his shampoo.

Sell his cell phone on Ebay.

Sell his cell phone number to fan girls.

Cut his hair into a mohawk.

Forcing him into a corn costume and asking Kyoko if he looks familiar.

A/n: I'm not sure who to do next...Yashiro, Kyoko, or Kanae…Anyways, if you have any ideas of

What NOT to do around a certain character please tell me! Reviews are always welcomed! (I'll

mention people who review in the next chappy!)


	2. Chapter 2 Kyoko

**A/n**: The reviewers! Thank you all for reviewing! (anonymous reviewers welcomed too!)

**CuddleMeBear**-I know, it's utterly, completely, RANDOM

**Kuroyuuki-chan**-I didn't really realize how short it was until you told me, and I was like "Seriously? That's really short!" and then I had to check again, haha.

**Lara Vadhelars**-Thank you! I was kinda worried people might not like this or something.

**Big Unni234**-Haha that was my favorite one too! It came up when I was trying to somehow make fun of his nickname Corn. I'll update fast for Kanae, I will!

**Pwenie**-lol thanks…you've got an interesting name

What NOT to do around Kyoko

Talk about how Sho and she look good together. (**Not** true though)

Show Ren her Ren dolls.

Sell her Ren dolls.

Diss/insult Kanae in any way.

Diss/insult Ren in any way.

Replace her clothes with just bikinis.

Saying Disney princesses are overrated.

Ask what type of underwear he wears.

Pretend to throw her corn stone out a window.

Talk about smushing fairies with your foot.

**A/n**:Okay! This-surprisingly-was harder to do, but I updated! Hmm, now I need a few tips of what not to do around Kanae. Please help me out! Again, reviewers for this chappy will be mentioned in the next! Wow it's all short again. 0.o Oh well!


	3. Chapter 3 Kanae

**A/n**: The reviewers! Thank you people for reviewing!

**WitchMagicCat**: I decided to put you on here then the 2nd chapter because I was a bit lazy. I'm sorry. But! Thank you a lot for reviewing!

**CuddleMeBear**: Yay! You reviewed again! You have helped me gain a few ideas, thanks!

**Kachup**: Wow! You came up with a lot! Seeing yours makes me wonder if it's just hard for me. I wonder if I'm an idiot…Oh well! (I'll use some of yours in the list, if you don't mind!)

**Big Unni234**: Thanks for reviewing again! Here's the next update! I wonder how much money you could get for one doll lol.

**Kuroyuuki:** Is Kuu a request? If so then I'll do him after Yashiro! Thanks for reviewing again!

**rhiannonthemage**: Thanks! I'm glad it was funny. I wasn't sure what people would think on each chappy, your review gave me relief!

I forgot the disclaimer last time so here it is! I OWN NOTHING…*burst into tears*

What NOT to do around Kanae 

1.)Stare at her.

2.)Hug her.

3.)Ask for her phone number.

4.)Say anything bad about Kyoko.

5.)Tie her up and leave her locked in a room with her family.

6.)Give her a gift card to an ice cream parlor.

7.)Ask her to watch your kids.

8.)Give her family caffeine

9.)Stuff her locker with confetti and leave her to clean it after telling her "SURPRISE!"

10.)Make kissy faces when Kyoko hugs her.

Bonus!

11.)Tell her she smells like laundry detergent.

**A/n:** Finish! I had a LOT of help from **Kachup** you came up with so much! Next chappy will be Yashiro, I (again) need a _few_ tips of what not to do around Yashiro. Reviewers for this chappy will be mentioned in the next! Anonymous reviewers accepted! Ohoho! 382 words this time! And I have the numbers this time! I was too lazy before.


	4. Chapter 4 Yashiro

**A/n**: I'm sorry! I got sidetrack for a while and got lazy, so here it is now!

The reviewers and such! Thanks for the reviews! (And the help!)

**rhiannonthemage**: I'm happy to hear that you like it! Thanks for reviewing again!

**GeekInTehPink**: Thanks for the help! You'll review again! Yay!

**Mari Iaceo**: I'm getting more and more relieved hearing that it's funny and that people like it. I'm **so **happy. (I'll be using one or two of yours!)

**Kachup**: I love you for always reviewing and helping me out!

**Kuroyuuki**: Kuu will be up next! Then followed by the president and Maria I believe. Thanks for reviewing each time!

**CuddleMeBear**: I will do your request and do Lory after Kuu (next chappy) then Maria. Thanks for always reviewing!

**lechat23**: Ah! I completely forgot about Hiou! I'm a bit lazy, forgive me!

**black neko hime**: Thanks for the help! You are one of the people who help me a lot!

**CrimsonQueen24**: I'm happy to know you like it! *jumps up and down excitedly*

**lin Kim**: Thanks for being honest, I may love the Skip beat characters but coming up with things like this is quite difficult for an idiot like me! XD haha

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. *sigh*

**What NOT to do around Yashiro**

1.)Steal his glasses.

2.)Steal his gloves-play doctor with them-then call him.

3.)Steal his planner then draw unicorns and hearts all over it.

4.)Ask what his home planet was like.

5.)Stalk him to his apartment, secretly take pictures of him sleeping then send them all to Kanae.

6.)Hide his shoujo manga. (He MUST have some!)

7.)Throw a bunch of cell phones and other various bits of technology at him and  
>cackle madly as they all break down. (And the various owners mob him.)<p>

8.)Call him an old geezer.

9.)poke his eyes whenever he goes googly eyed about RenxKyouko

10.)Ask him to play taxi cab driver and have him drive you around. (There's a reason why he doesn't drive!)

**A/n**:Finished! Kuu is next and I could really use your guys help! So please review if you have any ideas! Reviews get mentioned next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Kuu

**A/n:** I'm so sorry! I didn't update for a long freaking time…**I'M SO SORRY! **I'm such a lazy ass, I know! But please don't hurt me!

As always, thank you all for the help and review it leaves me happy!

Reviewers and all that stuff…

rhiannonthemage: You always seem like the first reviewer each time!

Kri: That's a really good idea! I never really thought about that!

mangaaddict300: Thanks! *high fives*

Kachup: As always, you have many tips! You have no idea how much you actually help me this whole time. Seriously!

lechat23: He's a fanboy n' fanboys gotta have their shoujo!

jbug2000: Thanks! Cheers!

Amai Youkaiko: Thanks for the ideas!

Kuroyuuki: Every little bit of ideas help me out!

MysticSorceror: Thanks for all the reviews! Yaaaay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

What NOT to do around Kuu

1.) When he rants how great Kuon is, constantly interrupt with "corrections".

2.) Insult/hate/diss his beloved family (including Lory, I suppose).

3.) Speak really slow Japanese as if he was fully American then take off your hat, stomp on it in frustration saying "I can't put up with these foreigners anymore!" and storm off while muttering incoherent words.

4.) (Somehow) force him into a normal person diet.

5.) Tie him up then throw sushi at him and see how many he can catch.

6.) Challenge him to an eating contest and bet your car.

7.) Call him a worst/last/horrible/etc. class actor.

8.) Put him on a wrong flight (Hello Africa!) instead of Japan/America.

9.) Steal his scripts and schedule, show up on the movie set saying you're him and that T.V producers edit what you look like a lot.

10.) When he whines about getting hungry shove a pacifier in his mouth.

Bonuses!

11.) Tell him he has dandruff.

12.) Steal his food/snacks/whatever he eats "sneakily" and when he notices, run away screaming bloody murder.

A/n: Well! This one is finished! It's quite random. Next Is the flamboyant-ever-so-wonderful-Lory. And as always, this dumb author needs help and ideas. And remember! Reviewers will always be mentioned in the next chapter! I promise not to take too long!


End file.
